Dopamine is a monoamine neurotransmitter that plays a critical role in the function of the hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal axis and in the integration of information in sensory, limbic, and motor systems. The primary mechanism for termination of dopamine neurotransmission is through reuptake of released dopamine by Na+/Cl−-dependent plasma membrane transporter (Hoffman et al., 1998, Front. Neuroendocrinol. 19(3):187-231). Depending on the surrounding ionic conditions, the dopamine transporter can function as a mediator of both inward directed dopamine transport (i.e., “reuptake”) and outward directed dopamine transport (i.e., “release”). The functional significance of the dopamine transporter is its regulation of dopamine neurotransmission by terminating the action of dopamine in a synapse via reuptake (Hitri et al., 1994, Clin. Pharmacol. 17:1-22)
The outcome of inhibiting dopamine reuptake is an increase in the concentration of dopamine and of 3-methoxytyramine (3MT) in the synaptic space without modifying the concentrations of 3,4-dihydroxyphenylacetic acid (DOPAC) and of homovanillic acid (HVA). This property manifests itself in an increase in the functioning of the central dopaminergic pathways, which is appraised objectively by behavioral modifications such as the appearance of stereotyped movements, an increase in locomotor activity and a reduction in the period of immobility in animals subjected to the test of “behavioral despair.”
As a result of their properties of inhibition of dopamine reuptake, the compounds may be used in various indications including a hyperkinetic disorder such as attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD).
These indications, in many cases, involve a deficiency of functioning of the central dopaminergic systems. Therefore, dopamine reuptake inhibition can lead to economical use of the synthesized/released dopamine which may result in an improvement in dopaminergic transmissions.
The tenth edition of the International Statistical Classification of Diseases and Related Health Problems (ICD-10), 2010 provides classifications of mental and behavioral disorders in Chapter V in which signs of ADHD are classified under “hyperkinetic disorders.” Hyperkinetic disorders are defined therein as a group of disorders characterized by an early onset, lack of persistence in activities that require cognitive involvement, and a tendency to move from one activity to another without completing any one, together with disorganized, ill-regulated, and excessive activity. Hyperkinetic disorders (F90) include the following sub-classes of disorders:
F90.0 Disturbance of activity and attention,
F90.1 Hyperkinetic conduct disorder
F90.8 Other hyperkinetic disorders
F90.9 Hyperkinetic disorder, unspecified.
Phenylethylamine derivatives are a class of therapeutical medicines useful for managing central nervous system (CNS) diseases.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,705,640 and 5,756,817 describe that carbamate compounds represented by the following formula are effective in treating CNS disorders.

U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,289 mentions aminocarbonylcarbamate compounds useful for enhancing cholinergic functions and as analgesic agents.